


Sweet, Sweet Love

by komasouda



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Marshmallows, Other, gambit fucks a marshmallow, my friends wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komasouda/pseuds/komasouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest hours of the night, when Remy is alone with only himself and his lover, is when the most sexual of acts are performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Love

His lovers white, soft exterior felt like silk underneath his finger tips. Clothing had long since been discarded, leaving their bare bodies pressed together in the dark of the room. The luxury bed sheets- curtesy of their honeymoon suite- had fallen to the ground in a heap as a cuase of their intense make out session. Remy trailed his fingers down his lover's pale skin, bringing his lips to lay a kiss where Marshmallow would have lips if he were human. He pulled away, licking the powdered sugar from his lips and reaching over to the nightstand. 

He pulled a condom along with a bottle of lube from beside their telephone, before settling above Marshmallow, looking down at his beautifully sugary lover with nothing but adoration in his eyes.This was their first time, and Remy wanted to make sure it was special, which resulted him in renting them the luxury hotel room for the night. 

It was a fact that it would hurt tremendously when he pentrated his lover, as he would also have to determine where to do so. 

He comfortingly patted Marshmallow's head, trailing his finger tips down towards the bottom on his cylindrical body, and pressing down, leaving a small indention where he was going to enter. Then, slowly, tenderly, he pushed down harder, tearing Marshmallow's soft white flesh and feeling his digits touch the sticky interior of his body. He made sure to go incredibly slow, scattering loving kisses around his lover's body. When he felt it was appropriate, he added a third finger into the hole he had torn for Marshmallow. He knew that Marshmallow was probably feeling pain, but they both wanted this, and he was most certainly gonna make this up to him.

Soon enough, he was pumping four fingers in and out of his lover, and not too long after that, he had his entire hand inside Marshmallow, shoving his arm in until half of his forearm was engulfed in Marshmallow. 

He pulled out, which proved difficult because of the sticky insides of Marshmallow. Once he managed to wrench out his arm, he didn't even bother to clean it off before ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth and slidding the rubber onto his length. 

He gingerly stroked the Marshmallow's sides, trying to calm him down some before carefully slidding into his lover's newly torn hole. He gripped Marshmallow's squishy hips- which didn't look much different than the rest of his body- and sunk slowly in until his cock was buried in his lover's pale and sticky hole. He ensured that Marshmallow was doing alright before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. The tightness and stickyness of his lover's interior made it difficult to move, but after adjusting, Remy was able to move in and out with ease. 

He picked up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Marshmallow. It was tight and hot and sticky and it was so oddly fantastic. He quickened his pace, trying to find that one spot inside of Marshmallow before he remember that the anatomy of a marshmallow is different from one of a human and that marshmallows did not have prostates nor penises. 

He continued to push in and out of Marshmallow's hole, which was now allowing him in easily. He hazedly realized that he was nearing his climax. He wanted Marshmallow, even though he couldn't come, to feel the pleasure he deserved. He furiously thrusted in and out of his sugary lover, until he finally couldn't hold out any longer and he came with a gravelly moan. 

Once Remy came down from his high, he pulled out of Marshmallow and threw the soiled condom into the trashcan. He pulled the sheets and blankets atop Marshmallow before crawling into the bed beside him. He was exhausted. He wrapped his arms around his lover's cylindrical figure, burrowing his face in his soft exterior and inhaling his sweet smell. He fell alseep beside Marshmallow, feeling safe and comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so, so sorry.  
> please dont read this  
> i deeply apologize.  
> but, yeah, check out my tumblr here - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luciferslittlekitten


End file.
